11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Venom00/Archive 2
Probably They needs an old and matron woman voice to fill the role.Jishou 06:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) OK, corrections Nanako is actually the wife of Master Kuroda of Cyberiada, which means although in the CG, she looks young, her age is actually 30ish, kinda consistent with other works. BTW, if you notice, master name is the same as the protag of Festa!! in which Nanako was the main heroine, this could only means one thing. Also, I correct myself about the fragment of emerald tablet in 3days, it's actually a piece of Genghis Khan fragment, making 7 known fragments only, not 8.Jishou 07:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Nanako and Hirohara issue.... a suprising discovery again!. XD I read about the reapperance of nanako and you guys mention about 青と蒼のしずく..... I stumble on this name 広原淳司（ひろはら あつし) on 青と蒼のしずく it seems a relative of Yukiko is found! XD........ not to mention 広原淳司 appreared also in 3days..... more likely 青と蒼のしずく to 3days to 11eyes (Nanako Case) not to mention the Hirohara Family Relatives apperance in this 3 games quite unexpected..... I'm gonna play 青と蒼のしずく again...... :D Just found out in the end of Yuka's arc that she is actually half German. Her adoptive parents are actually related to her real parents. Genghis Khan fragment is called the 西方の福緑石（さいほうのユルール), Yululu of the West, Yululu probably means blessing in Mongolian. The kanji means Green Blessed Stone of the West. The legend associated is that this stone was revered along with the Khan's blood clot that he was born with. When wished to wholeheartedly, it could transport 5000 horses across a great river. Jishou 17:47, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Contract of the Rainbow Incantation (roughly): I'm the lance carrier Oh wheel of fate, lead me over hardship Oh cross of the holy virgin, protect me from pain and suffering By the work and mercy of God, do not hinder our movement Per Aspera Ad Astra Arcus Pactum Jishou 02:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Misconception 1. Larvaes (the creatures), their formation is actually due to the thickness of Larvae energy inside the Red Night but the catalyst for their formation is the remnants of negative thoughts and feelings left behind by people in the normal world. 2. When Casus Puteus fall, it flood the world with Larvae (the energy not the creature) and everything consist of Aether (living things or souls) will be destroy (like that Eye of Aeon ending in the anime). While the creatures are terrorizing, they don't do the actual world destruction. 3. Index does not have interest in maintaining the balance between Aether and Larvae, their interest is only one, to crush all considered heretic by Catholic Church standard. Jishou 18:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Index If you played Shiori route already, then you probably knew this. Shiori and Agatha of Silver Cross are rival in that they compete for the same saint position. Shiori wasn't too concerned with the title but Agatha did see it as something important. I think you probably have noticed this too but Index given name are not unique for a particular person. It serves more like a rank rather than a name. The Name is actually the title while the Trait is what really more unique compare to the Name. For example, Shiori and Agatha both compete for the Name of Margarita. So Margarita here is a position rather than a name. If Shiori successfully get the position, her name will change to Margarita of the Bookshelf. If Agatha were the one, then it would be Margarita of the Silver Cross. The only one with same Name and Trait are Benedictus of the Bookshelf. The previous Benedictus of the Bookshelf was Benedictus and Scholastica's father. Also, Georgius' eyes were Jagan (or Magan whatever), artificially tool functioning eyes. Jishou 09:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Pallida Mors actually, the description in the game says that it pulverized atoms around the area. --by Shuu-- Jishou 04:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You said scene which means you just saw the CG and didn't actually got there yet. Do you want me to spoil you? If so, just say the word. Jishou 07:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't read extensively but from what I gathered. It seems that Johanna was condemning Shiori for filing a fake report, you know, to protect the gang from the clutches of Index. She was having Shiori going on a trial or something. Sophia didn't like it. Although she didn't realize it, it seems like she does genuinely care for the girl like her daughter. So Sophia and Johanna got into a heat discussion about who has the right over Shiori's body (and possible everything else). Johanna seems to gave the witch a little too much taunting so she just slide off the pope's head, Liselotte's claw style. But surprisingly, this is the best part, you'll have to see for it yourself.Jishou 21:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You means because they keep making extremely emo games. I hope this time "REWRITE" would break the tradition and show some changes. Jishou 06:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, the plus side is that REWRITE is no-H. Yay, I hate H. Fan services should go to hell. Jishou 20:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Liz's spell that she used against Georgius. From the boiling chaos, call forth the desecrated light Everything that came from the original darkness, now, return to that place Omnium Principia Jishou 06:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Omnium Principia, the Original Flame. Jishou 18:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well The thing is that by meaning and structure alone, they are 2 sentences, but still, these 2 sentences doesn't seem to make sense, something is missing, what is the words they were saying. Jishou 23:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I think what missing is Tomo to asu no tame ni. If we put this phrase before the 2 halves, then it would all make sense. It would come down to something like: For friends and tomorrow, with these words in their hearts while inside the Red Night, these seven young men and women stand up to face the strong enemies. Jishou 04:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Kakeru is a motile verb. It means something like to run or to send away. And it is not kakeru in that phrase, it's kakenuke, meaning to run through. Jishou 20:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) That's the easiest phrase out of the 4 It means "Their past, and then their future will be_______" Jishou 18:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ok They read: The past which have already come to pass, The future that haven't been seen. Jishou 01:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I will be officially available next Tuesday. Just tell me what I have to do. Jishou 03:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I can see why you were complaining so you were complaining at d_fallen_god's translation? lol. d_fallen_god, if you are reading this, I don't mean to make fun of you, this is just a little exchange between me and venom00, hope my comments help. Jishou 21:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Gomendasai :P hehehe I forgot sorry :P D fallen god 03:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) SORRY PLEASE REMOVE PIC Remove pic, I try to click on the picture up on the left side(My profile) it seems it leads to thee 11eyes picture archive :P I didn't expect that.... there is something on Jishou talk it seems its for you.... try to check it D fallen god 04:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering what episode this image is from... Could you please tell me? Thanks, Moon Beam (talk) 07:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) wassup I haven't talk of you for a long time... how are you anyway??? I add a send button in the shout box and test it on the iphone try it out kay... D fallen god 08:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Finally Lass 5th style is coming, in development, let's just hope that it will turn out to be a continuity of 11eyes world. Jishou 01:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Well I was adjusting to pharmacy school, it was fun and still is. There are two things that hinted at this might be set in the 11eyes 3days universe, note that I'm not 100% sure, may be it will not be, so we shouldn't get our hope up yet. The first thing is what I checked was that there is a website called Kiseki no Sekai, which thought that this game would call Liber_7, however, last night I did a post on Lass official BBS, Kenki Mana himself disagreed with that, saying Liber_7 is something else. Since Liber_7 could be referring to Aleister Crowley Liber 777, I thought it could be another magi showdown for 100% but we'll have to see if this game would involve any magi. The 2nd thing is that although they haven't revealed the title of the work, Kenki Mana said that it will be around the end of the month, they did released the logo, an iris flower, so I on my BBS post, I asked if it were indeed an iris, and could it be referring to Ayame Hill, Kenki Mana DID NOT say anything about it isn't, try to keep me suspend, but he said that it would be one of the key item in the game. One more thing, there is one post that says that writer is looking forward to a new world (a different setting than 11eyes), but Kenki Mana did reply, in an ambiguous way about the setting in the same universe, that he would be happy if player is looking forward to a story different to 11eyes. What can "story" refers to, no involvement, cameo of previous characters, same world view but different story, a different world view altogether, or same world view with just a different feel to the game, not the 11eyes sad and unpredictable atmosphere. Jishou 22:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You are so right Even though 11eyes and 3days had related character, they never had any directed contact, just like most of Kinoko Nasu Type-Moon are all in the same world but never actually meet in the games. I wonder if Kenki Mana indirectly avoidance of my question actually means that the game is going to be set in Ayame Hill again, or because as a scenario writer, he just have some preference to iris flowers. While looking for info on baidu, a Chinese wikipedia search engine type of website, I found one poster posted that when Lass released CrossOver, they announced that the 5th work will be set in the same universe also, but he did not provide source, then again, even though it could be in same universe, it might not present any magical element at all, but again, it seems unlikely because so far most or all of Lass work have had magic one way or another, 3days and 11eyes are for sure, Festa does indeed have magical element presented as the 3 ancient artifact of Japan, Ao to Ao, I'm not sure. By the way, you do realize that there are two canon ends right now right? Shiori or Kukuri. Jishou 02:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I just made a really bold move. I directly ask Kenki Mana-san on the BBS if this new title would be same world setting as 11eyes, I wrote that if it's inconvenient for him to answer, he can just tell me to look forward to more info release. I'll probably know what his answer is tomorrow. Jishou 06:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Anyway I deleted the post. I figure waiting till the end of this month wouldn't kill. By the way, they will release the title of the game during fuyucomi, which will be around Christmas I think. Anyway, I saw some really interesting info answer from the script writers themselves on the players BBS, the biography of Fu Manchu? How did the fragment from 3days break from the original Yululu of the West? Question regarding Johanna, originally plan scenario for RF which was drastically different than what came out, and then one poster asked about follow up on Hollow Mirror Field, and was given a mini unofficial scenario (in other words, it's only the fantasy of the script writer, Shishi Bunroku) of what happen after Hollow Mirror Field. Unfortunately, the answer was extremely long and my Japanese still needs improvement, so... I just posted a question asking for the foundation of Classic Magic, the game gave some details about Modern Magic, but mention nothing about Classical Magic except for the requirement of Grimoire and incantation. I'll check again tomorrow to see if it were answer. Jishou 23:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Johanna's seiyu You are absolutely right, she is Orikasa Ai, here is a list of her roles http://beautyplanets.web.fc2.com/VADB/actor/c_1715.html By the way, they did not ask much about her character creation, but they asked stuff about her power and her theory. The development part that the author mention was on the development of the game, he gave a pilot plot for resona forma. I think at first they were not going to do a split story line like resona forma now but they were setting it in an alternate universe, Kakeru lost to Lieselotte and now it's up to Kukuri to fight her, Kukuri sent Lieselotte, by accident into another dimension, then it proceed to the son of Lieselotte and Verard, strange, huh, but I didn't read the whole thing and my Japanese wasn't that good yet. Then there were another pilot plot where the one who slashed off Johanna head wasn't really Sophia, but Michel Maximillian disguised as Sophia. The most interesting thing I found is that they confirm that Amami Kanji is really the person that Fu Manchu was calling. In addition, Fu Manchu back story and how the piece of Emerald Tablet in 3days came about are really good. Jishou 20:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Urgh I don't think they covered everything for 11eyes though, some fans did ask about the remainder member of Thule and the remainder fragments of the Emerald Tablet, the reply was that they haven't thought them up yet. By the way, I think either the scenario writers didn't check the BBS for player these days or I have dumbfounded them by asking about the basis for classical magic. lol. Because apparently my post haven't been reply yet. And have you taken a look at the silhouette for the new game yet, I don't think it will be a normal world without magic because of those butterfly at the bottom, in addition, the girl on the top right is kinda fishy to me. Jishou 00:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ROUTES MUST KNOW PLOT Hey I want to know what happens in Takahisa's afterstory cuz it seems interesting. If someone can either edit it on his page. PLEASE PLEASE I really wanna know who knows what happens in his route 'specially between Takahisa and Yukiko!! Opitional, can you do Yukiko too? ( 05:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC)) IT'S OKAY I understand. I'll wait as long as it takes. ;) ( 06:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC)) 5th's title revealed to be Shoujo Shiniki (infinity sign) Shoujo Tengoku - The Garden of Fifth Zoa. Look like the theme of the game hasn't changed from 11eyes because the motto is "Story isn't always limited to Happy End". Shoujo Shiniki, Shoujo Tengoku means Girl's Holy Domain and Girl's Heavenly Prison. Jishou 17:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Rumor has it that this game is a 3days without loops, the first half would be normal school life, the second half is battle. This info could be from PUSH!! magazine December 2011 issue. I don't have access to that magazine, so... By the look at the title, it's obviously about the Garden of Eden and William Blake mythology. It seems that the four heroines represent the 4 Zoa, so the fifth Zoa could the main character. Anyway, it seems like only the Comiket 81 people have early info release on the world view of this new game by the mean of a booklet which is advertise within that section within the main page. One of the sample page shows that there are 4 blade weapons and 4 orb-like objects, one set per heroine, may be. Another complaint that I saw is the names of the heroines, even though the reading are pretty normal, the kanjis used are very strange, not usually used sophisticated kanji. The black hair, Kanae lookalike is 澳城 迪希（おくしろ ゆき）Okushiro Yuki The brown hair with earphones is 壟峯 碧織（つかみね みおり）Tsukamine Miori The curly twin tails is 道陵 愛莉（みちおか あいり）Michioka Airi The butterfly ribbon loli is 稜祁 祥那（たかぎ さな）Takagi Sana On a website, someone joked that Airi and Sana reminded them of Mashiro Iro Symphony, bleh, Mashiro Iro, in my opinion, is a very bad VN, eroge, extremely pale compared to its precedessors. Jishou 05:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Saw your review for Resona Forma on VNSharing, it's a well done piece. Looking forward for your preview of ShoujoxShoujo too when it comes out. Jishou 23:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Just found this CM81 LASS活動紀錄 另 Lass6作目『Liber_7』の発売は2013年を予定 ・上様は人外大好き。最近やったゲームは『もんむす・くえすと!中章』 人外の素晴らしさを剣技氏に語るもドン引きされる。 ・剣技氏はリョナ好き。3daysの例のシーンは海外のそれ系の動画探し回ってこれの通りに描いてとグラフィッカーに頼んだ。 グラフィッカーにはすごく嫌な顔をされたらしい。リョナの素晴らしさを上様に語るもドン引きされる。 上様「俺の趣味のがまだマシでしょう」 ・少女神域∽少女天獄 -The Garden of Fifth Zoa-の発売は2012年 ・Lass6作目『Liber_7』の発売は2013年を予定 ・これからは1年に1本ペースで出せるようにしたいとの事 I found this from a forum on baidu, a Chinese Googleish site, don't know where the original poster got this from but it says that this is LASS activity log for comiket 81, the main interesting point it says is that Lass 6th title after ShoujoxShoujo would be Liber_7, and the planning date is 2013. Liber_7 could be a reference to Liber 777, a book written by Aleister Crowley. Jishou 03:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Found more http://asitagamienai.blog118.fc2.com/blog-entry-1431.html It seems this link is the source of the Liber_7 news and even more than that is it seems like the blogger went to CM81 and he posted info about the heroines. Yuki is described as a strong headed girl with high B-size. Airi is a sickly ojousama and her pendant carries a secret. Miori is a tsun-cool type and her headphone is apparently drawn from a real one. Sana is the protagonist REAL SISTER!!!!!, LASS finally stepped into forbidden territory, sigh. All 3 heroines, except for Sana are osananajimi of the protagonist. The creator claimed that their names have already been greatly simplified because they originally want to make the name even more sophisticated and all the heroines names have meanings. LASS is planning to do web radio throughout March and April, so the game would probably come out around Resona Forma time. They are still auditioning seiyuu for the 3 osanananjimi. Jishou 03:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha I thought I told you, may be not. Well, I'm what you would called a Sino-Vietnamese, nguoi Viet goc Hoa. Explain why I know Chinese, lol. Jishou 23:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Another plot twist It's about the translation for Arcus Pactum, in the line that says, "By the works and mercy of God, do not hinder our movement", the part after the comma is wrong, it should say, "By the works and mercy of God, I accomplish this feat", sorry I kinda know that it's wrong when I first translated it, because I didn't have any other translations ready so I had to use that. May be I should translate the incantation for Azi Dahaka, too. By the way, the giant larvae blast under the Liselotte powers and abilities section and Omnium Principia are actually the same spell because their incantations are the same. One more thing, I think you got it that Johanna rules Vatican inside out, but she is only actually the head of Index, who also have the honor of having the title Pope beside the Pope who run the Hall of San Pietro. I'm rereading Resona Forma right now, especially all the philosophy scenes, it seems tonight my brain is in the right mood, because I'm understanding better and deeper about these scenes. Jishou 06:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Venom00 Hi there, Venom00! I'm new here. I love 11eyes and I thanks you for your contributions on 11eyes. I hope you will continue soon...I would like to learn more about the characters, especially on 11eyes resona forma. EveFall 20:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool Cool. Thanks you ^^ EveFall 15:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I would like to ask you I would like to ask you: I saw Vnsharing.net, and I saw you are vietnamese. How did you do for having the game ? Did you translate the game in vietnamese ? EveFall 16:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay. That's must be difficult. But thanks you for your work. PS: I would like to know how long last nearly every parts in Resona Forma. Thanks for your replies EveFall 19:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes Yes, I'm agree with you. Before story and Lisette Story seems to be the best. I saw CGs about these stories...My gosh! The apostles part is really so gore, isn't it ? Everyone seems dying in miserables way... EveFall 20:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) About Speaking about Before Story, there is a scene where Misao with the little girl (I don't remember her name) who was making apparently origamis. Apparently, according to Superbia's profile, they made wishes, doesn't they ? If you know the scene, what are their wishes ? Thanks you for your reply EveFall 20:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) IM CONFUSED I've been thinking, are you going to do publish info on takahisa's route on the character page but it's going to take to long since people think the after story has minor details? I heard it took you almost 3 weeks to finish his route. Remember i said Yukiko was optional so you don't have to do her. Just making sure. Please answer if you have time. ( 08:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC)) Okay Okay, I thought. I was wrong. By the way, I have a question about Kukuri route: there is a CG where she is dressed in maid and she is with an another girl, blue-haired. Who is she ? EveFall 13:29, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks Okay thanks. I didn't recognize her. Sorry, I have an another question about Yukiko route: there is a CG where Ema and an another pink-haired girl are dressed in maid neko. I wondered if this girl isn't Chiara, the secretary of Johanna, because she looked like her a lot. Moreover, in 11eyes Complete Illustrations, it said it was really her. I don't know if I'm wrong or not... Other question about the original: I noticed the Black knights referred themselves (at least I think) "kugutsu", in one interaction between Avaritia and Superbia for example, or after Acedia's defeat. Does it mean they realized their mind is manipulated by Misao ? I do'nt know if its clear... EveFall 20:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) LET ME KNOW Okay thank you. Just let me know when you get to it. (76.211.225.180 21:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC)) But but what do they mean by "kugutsu" ? That's confused me. EveFall 17:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay I think I understand better now. EveFall 18:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) About I have a question about the apostles part: after the part where Elaine die, Liselotte said a thing about three people here. Does it mean that Elaine was pregnant ? I have searched on the net, and apparently, Elaine carried a child, but I'm not sure if its right or not. EveFall 20:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes Yes, it's right. Liselotte said a thing like "three people rested peacefully", according to a website in Chinese that I saw. Speaking about the apostles, I would like to know: Do Georgius and Benedictus are related with Shiori ? Or at least linked by the blood ? EveFall 17:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by "photographic memories"? EveFall 18:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see I understand better, even if it's still weird. In Shiori profile, Shiori can read very fast and she can remember what she reads in the books, can't she? By the way, how old are the apostles ? EveFall 20:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) By the way I have a doubt about Benedictus and Scholastica fight. According to a site that I saw (in chinese), it said that they fought a enormous larvae but after, there was a second which came and threated to destroy Uastyrdji. But before, they tried to get out of the body, but I don't know if its right and if its possible to get out from the artificial body. So, can you clarify me about that ? EveFall 18:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah I understand better, when I saw the CG of the burnt Uastydji, where there is apparently the orb which became extinct. It was Scholastica's body, wasn't it ? Anyway, I have a question about the original: do Kukuri (from the alternative reality) and Kakeru are related ? I know they are siblings normally, but I don't know if there is some relative link between them ? (In this case, the real end is an incest ending, isn't it? Its sounds weird...) EveFall 15:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I wonder how Yuka reacted (xD). Anyway, does she a Yandere in the game, like in the anime? I knew she wanted to create an another world, where Kakeru knew just herself, so it's why I ask. The anime has been wasted because of that I think. EveFall 18:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts